Today's mass produced silicon may suffer from a number of manufacturing induced parameter variations. These variations may cause issues in the manufacture of various types of memory cells. The variations are responsible for a phenomenon known as Vccmin which determines the minimum voltage at which these memory cells may operate reliably. Since the typical microprocessor contains a number of structures implemented using various types of memory cells, these structures typically determine the minimum voltage at which the microprocessor as a whole may reliably operate. Since voltage scaling may be effectively used to reduce the power consumed by a microprocessor, Vccmin may become an obstacle to utilizing a particular design at lower voltages.